Magia
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Podría ser un día como otro cualquiera de un invierno en Camelot, pero lo cierto es que era el primer día que Merlín veía nevar. Ligero OT4: Arthur/Gwen y Merlín/Morgana. Regalo de navidad para iris 92, espero que te guste. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Merlín_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Puede que para el resto de Camelot no lo fuera, pero para el joven mago Merlín ése era un día como todos los demás, sin nada especial que lo hiciera resaltar por encima del resto en el calendario. Se encontraba en la cámara que compartía con Gaius, ojeando sin demasiada atención un libro de hechizos que el anterior le había dejado a la vez que apoyaba la mejilla en la mano izquierda con gesto aburrido.

Últimamente había estado pensando mucho en su situación desde que llegó al reino de Uther Pendragon, había pensado mucho en la gente que había conocido: Gaius, que se había convertido en casi un padre para él; Gwen, una de las personas más bondadosas y entregadas que había conocido nunca; Lady Morgana, quien seguía siendo un misterio y a la vez un quebradero de cabeza para él, ahora que sabía que la chica poseía poderes mágicos; el rey Uther, a quien había aprendido a temer más que al propio demonio; y, por último pero no por ello menos importante, estaba el príncipe Arthur.

Merlín no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de desesperación cuando la imagen del joven príncipe vino a su mente: realmente era la persona más versátil que había conocido nunca. Bien era verdad que cuando lo conoció supo que no iba a ser fácil aceptar que su destino estaba ligado de manera inexorable a esa persona: una persona tan déspota, orgullosa y prepotente como podía llegar a ser Arthur. Pero eso era al principio, posteriormente se habían sucedido una serie de hechos que habían favorecido el nacimiento de una amistad entre ellos… Amistad que el príncipe no dudaba en tirar por los suelos cada vez que se burlaba de él o lo trataba como si fuera un mosquito molesto.

A pesar de todo lo anterior, Merlín había llegado a descubrir que Arthur no era lo que parecía a simple vista, sabía que era una buena persona, y que pocas veces compartía las decisiones de su padre con respecto al reino de Camelot. Sabía que llegado el momento sería un buen rey, pero… Merlín no estaba seguro de que Arthur discrepara en la persecución casi obsesiva que Uther dedicaba a la magia; todo lo que el joven moreno había hecho por evitar la muerte del rey o la de su hijo, habían inclinado a Arthur más que nunca a pensar que la magia era algo demoníaco que se debería erradicar de raíz…

De repente, un ruido en la pequeña ventana que daba al patio principal que había frente al enorme castillo del rey, hizo que Merlín se sobresaltara haciendo que el libro cayera al suelo, antes de que el chico pudiera impedirlo con movimientos algo torpes. Se giró hacia la puerta entreabierta de su habitación para comprobar si alguien se había acercado y descubierto lo que estaba haciendo, pero nada: no había nadie cerca que acechara el secreto del chico.

Pasado el susto, guardó con cuidado el libro de hechizos bajo su pobre lecho, y se giró, finalmente hacia la ventana que daba a dicho patio. Lo que vio fue poco menos que increíble para él.

- No me lo puedo creer… - murmuró Merlín para sí mismo, incorporándose y saliendo rápidamente de su casa en dirección al patio.

Nadie entendía por qué el joven ayudante de Gaius cruzaba los pasillos que lo separaban del exterior con esa prisa, mientras intentaba no chocar con nadie y dejando miradas sorprendidas tras de sí. Cuando finalmente llegó al arco que daba al patio principal, Merlín se detuvo un instante para presenciar el panorama que tenía delante: estaba nevando.

Finos y livianos copos de nieve caían con gracia sobre las piedras que conformaban el patio exterior al castillo del rey Uther, casi estaba ya todo enterrado bajo un fino lecho de blanca nieve. Caminando lentamente, el chico por fin accedió al lugar, sintiendo la fría nieve hundirse bajo las suelas de sus botas, pero no prestaba atención a eso: miraba al cielo, totalmente fascinado, mientras los copos de nieve seguían cayendo sobre él y a su alrededor. Cualquiera que conociera mínimamente a Merlín, sabía que momentos como esos eran los que le sacaban con demasiada facilidad una bobalicona sonrisa en los labios, como la que debía tener en esos momentos.

- ¡Merlín!

El mago bajó de repente la mirada de los cielos a la tierra: ahí estaba, a no muchos metros de él, el príncipe Arthur. Se precipitó a ir a su encuentro, en el tiempo que llevaba en Camelot había aprendido muy bien a acudir presuroso siempre ante la llamada del joven heredero.

- ¿Sí, Sire? - dijo Merlín, dispuesto a recibir las órdenes de Arthur.

El joven y rubio príncipe le dirigió una mirada extraña a su criado y luego paseó levemente la mirada por el cielo, como antes lo había hecho Merlín, mientras los copos de nieve seguían cayendo sobre Camelot.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces mirando al cielo tan embobado? ¡Hay cosas que hacer hoy! - dijo Arthur, bajando finalmente la mirada hacia Merlín.

- De hecho, hoy es mi día libre, Sire… - empezó a decir el joven mago, pero ante el gesto que puso el príncipe decidió retractarse - Aunque puede no serlo y que yo me haya confundido.

- Sí, eso es lo más probable y una de las cosas más inteligentes que has dicho - afirmó Arthur con un leve tono de burla en su voz - La cena de esta noche es muy importante, los sirvientes no dan abasto en el salón de trono y tú aquí mirando la nieve. ¡Cualquiera diría que no has visto nevar en toda tu vida!

Merlín se encogió levemente de hombros con una sonrisa y murmuró:

- Bueno, creo que, realmente, es la primera vez que veo nevar…

Arthur arqueó una ceja y murmuró asombrado:

- ¿Nunca habías visto la nieve? ¿Dónde has vivido hasta ahora, Merlín? ¿Bajo tierra?

El joven aprendiz de mago, al contrario de lo que sospechaba el príncipe, no había vivido bajo tierra antes de llegar a Camelot, sino que había vivido en su tierra natal: Ealdor era un pequeño pueblo alejado de todo y de todos, podías conocer a la totalidad de su población en menos de un día, y en todos los felices días que Merlín allí recordaba, ninguno había sido teñido de blanco y de una forma tan hermosa.

- Parece… Magia - murmuró Merlín sin pensarlo.

El gesto de Arthur volvió a cambiar:

- ¿Magia? Merlín, eres un zoquete, nunca he visto hacer nada tan benévolo a la magia…

Una vez más, el joven mago volvió a mirar a su señor: ojalá pudiera decirle lo que en verdad era, porque sentía que traicionaba su amistad al ocultarle algo tan grande, ojalá Arthur pudiera comprender que la magia no es algo dañino, no era algo que se debiera temer ni mucho menos erradicar… Él había usado en incontables ocasiones la magia para salvar a su amigo, para que el destino de que Arthur fuera un gran rey que gobernara Camelot con sabiduría y prudencia. Ojalá pudiera esa barrera que quedaba entre ellos y su amistad.

- Puede que… No toda la magia esté dirigida al mal, Sire - dijo Merlín, sabiendo que con eso se la estaba jugando.

En ese momento, una de las ventanas que daba al patio principal del castillo de Uther se abrió y Lady Morgana apareció a través de ella: su piel era casi tan blanca como la nieve misma, y al advertir que nevaba, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y echó a correr, probablemente, para avisar a Gwen de que nevaba sobre Camelot en una mañana de invierno como otra cualquiera… Pasados unos instantes, Lady Morgana y Gwen aparecieron y contemplaban la nieve estupefactas y sonrientes.

Un fuerte golpe en la cara hizo que Merlín se tambaleara y dejara de contemplar a las damas. Se pasó la mano por la zona dañada y comprobó que diversos copos de nieve se habían pegado a ella. Miró a Arthur, sorprendido, el susodicho tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios mientras se limpiaba los restos de nieve de los guantes:

- No es que no me guste ver esa cara bobalicona que se te queda a veces, pero Merlín, ya te dije que entre tú y Lady Morgana, nunca, jamás de los jamases podrá pasar algo… Sois de mundos muy diferentes - añadió en tono bromista.

El joven mago sonrió y agachándose, apelotonó un montón de nieve entre sus manos y la lanzó con fuerza hacia el príncipe: la bola de nieve le estalló en medio del pecho, salpicando parcialmente su rostro de finos copos de nieve. Merlín no pudo contener una carcajada:

- ¿Eso lo decís por mí o por vos? - rió el joven moreno.

Arthur lo miró perplejo y luego asintió levemente, mientras arrastraba una sonrisa en su rostro:

- Muy bien, tú lo has querido…

Acto seguido, reunió otro montón de nieve y lo arrojó hacia Merlín sin ni siquiera darle forma, pillando al chico desprevenido y haciendo que sus pies resbalaran sobre la nieve al recibir el impacto. Conteniendo una risa, Merlín se ocultó tras un carro y lanzó nuevas bolas de nieve hacia el heredero del trono, olvidando la incómoda conversación que estaban manteniendo antes.

Arthur también pareció olvidar la discusión sobre magia y los reproches hacia su criado porque, en ese momento, todo en lo que parecía pensar era reunir suficiente nieve como para que Merlín quedara sepultado bajo ella. Viendo las intenciones del príncipe, Merlín se vio tentado a utilizar la magia para anticiparse al ataque de Arthur, pero al pensar en los guardias que guardaban las puertas del castillo, en Lady Morgana y Gwen, que observaban la escena con diversión desde la ventana de los aposentos de Morgana; decidió que no era lo más prudente.

Volviendo a la inesperada guerra de bolas de nieve, Merlín se giró y comprobó que Arthur había descubierto su escondite y se acercaba a él dando grandes zancadas con un montón de nieve que difícilmente podía contener en los brazos. Impresionado, el joven mago se apresuró a incorporarse y salir de detrás del carro, pero lo hizo con tanta prisa y tan repentinamente que al girar alrededor del mismo, resbaló con fuerza y cayó deslizándose hasta acabar bajo la ventana de Lady Morgana.

Con una carcajada, Arthur se dirigió hacia allí y dejó caer todo el montón de nieve sobre su criado, que aún permanecía en el suelo: esa era su venganza por todas las meteduras de pata que había cometido desde que le servía, y no eran pocas, Arthur pensaba que Merlín era una de las personas más torpes que había conocido nunca, aún se sorprendía al pensar que su familia había llegado a pensar en el que el chico podría servir como criado en un castillo como era el de Camelot.

Entre fría nieve, Merlín alzó la mirada hacia Arthur, quien le devolvió la mirada triunfante al haberle derrotado en esa particular batalla. Alzando la cabeza un poco más, vio la ventana de los aposentos de Lady Morgana abrirse, dejando escurrir la nieve que se había agolpado en ella: al adivinar los pensamientos de las chicas, casi podía oír sus risas antes de que realmente las oyera. Acto seguido, cuando Arthur iba a tender la mano a Merlín para ayudarlo a incorporarse, toda la nieve que se había agolpado durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana en la ventana de los aposentos de Lady Morgana cayó sobre el desconcertado príncipe, dejándolo parcialmente cubierto de blanco.

El joven aprendiz de mago no pudo contener una carcajada, que se confundió con las de Gwen y Lady Morgana que se asomaban por la misma para ver el resultado de su acción, incluso algunos guardias que vigilaban el patio del castillo tenían que volver la cabeza o morderse el labio para disimular una sonrisa. El humillado Arthur se apartó la nieve del rostro y alzó la mirada hacia la ventana de Morgana:

- Lo siento Arthur, no creí que fuera una victoria justa - afirmó Morgana entre risas.

La sonrisa de Merlín se ensanchó ante la ayuda de Lady Morgana: desde que había descubierto su secreto, se sentía mucho más cercano a ella que antes. Arthur movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con una ligera sonrisa de burla en sus labios, como diciendo que no le hacía ninguna gracia la ocurrencia de Morgana, pero esa sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando vio también en la ventana a Gwen, a su Guinevere. La sonrisa de burla desapareció para dar lugar a una expresión casi de cautivación a la que Merlín ya estaba acostumbrado a ver cada vez que la criada de Morgana se cruzaba con ellos por el pasillo: una mirada que lo decía todo y a la vez no decía nada. Gwen dedicó una leve sonrisa a Arthur y volvió a desaparecer por la ventana mientras Morgana le hablaba de forma divertida sobre el ataque nevado a Arthur.

- Ella siente lo mismo por ti - murmuró Merlín, haciendo que Arthur dejara de mirar embelesado la ventana en la que, hasta hacía unos momentos, habían estado Lady Morgana y Gwen.

Arthur bufó y tomando un montón de nieve, lo dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Merlín:

- Merlín, si fueras más ingenuo eso sí que sería cosa de magia - añadió mientras se quitaba la nieve del pelo.

El joven mago se apresuró a incorporarse a apartarle la nieve de la armadura con la mano, sabiendo que eso no era algo que el joven príncipe haría por sí solo. Cuando hubo acabado, Merlín dejó escapar una sonrisa y murmuró:

- Puede ser, Sire

Arthur le miró, suspiró pensando en la carga que tenía que aguantar todos los días con las ocurrencias de su amigo y murmuró, mientras se separaba del mago y se dirigía hacia las puertas del castillo:

- Lo dicho Merlín, el salón del trono no se prepara solo: ayuda a los criados

Merlín asintió y Arthur desapareció por las puertas principales del castillo. El joven aprendiz de mago se dispuso a seguirle, pero antes de hacerlo dirigió una última mirada al cielo que seguía derramando copos de nieve sobre la ya nevada Camelot. Podía ser que Arthur no conociera demasiado la magia, pero sabía que un día lo sabría y estaba seguro de que no reaccionaría como podría reaccionar su padre.

Porque ver la nieve, bromear con Arthur, verle ponerse nervioso cada vez que Gwen le sonreía por los pasillos, ver reír a Lady Morgana cada día, y, de paso, cumplir su destino íntimamente ligado al de Arthur para construir un Camelot libre y pacífico, totalmente distinto al que gobernaba Uther de forma autoritaria y cruel…

Eso era magia.


End file.
